


All is fair in love and WAR

by The_Writing_Sovereign



Series: All is Fair in love and WAR [2]
Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Writing_Sovereign/pseuds/The_Writing_Sovereign
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First hunger games fanfic, post mocking Jay Enjoy =D Also check out the Prequel Snowfall, snowfall will only continue I it gets support</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own hunger games all rights reserved to Suzanne Collins

Katniss Pov

I walk down the victors village path, I start to notice that there are more people moving in across the road from me a family of four, I eye them up that's when the father turns, he stares at me that's when it hits me, it's Ceasar Flickerman "Ceasar?" I whisper

"Katniss? Hello! How are you my dare?" He asks,

"I... I'm fine thanks" I stutter, I quickly run away to hide in my house 'phew that was close too many Capitol faces around here I should talk to the president tomorrow' "Hey honey" I hear Peeta call as I walk into the living room "Hey Peeta" I call out, he's sitting on the couch with our kids, Willow ( 8 months old ) and Finnick ( 6 years old ),

"Is everything okay?" He asks "Yeah it's just we have some new neighbours" I sigh

"Oh great who are they?" He asked , "Ceasar and the Flickerman's" I moan,

"Oh yay" says Peeta sarcastically "Mommy can I have a cookie?" Asked Finnick as he runs up to me "cookie?" I ask

"yeah I made some" says Peeta "well okay then little Finn" I whisper to him, Finn runs off and starts to chomp on his cookie " I should probably put Willow down for the night" whispered Peeta as he rocked her to sleep "okay" I whisper back. As Peeta takes Willow upstairs I tuck Finnick into his bed and kiss him good night, I head to our bedroom and when I walk in the room I see light candles and rose petals, wine and two glasses and a shirtless Peeta "What what is this?" I ask "Happy Birthday sweetie" He responds "I … I thought you forgot" I stutter, "Never" whispered Peeta I curl into bed next to Peeta I lay my head on his muscular chest I stare down and realize he's naked ,I should have noticed earlier, now I can see the bulge in the sheets "Peeta" I whisper "yes?" He asks "Not now" I whisper in response "oh no I didn't… I'm not naked for that it's just really hot tonight" he blurts out awkwardly " sure sure" I joke and Peeta just blushes. I look over and see that Peeta is asleep now, I have no idea what woke me up but something did, that's when I hear it a women's voice, I recognize the voice it's Peeta's mother "Peeta…Peeta" I whisper "arrrrgh…… yes?" He mutters "it's your mother again" I say "Okay I will go sort her out, before she attacks the neighbours" he says as he gets up, he puts on pants and I run to check on Willow and Finnick, I open Willow's door and that's when I hear her crying, I pick her up and rock her, I sing her a song and put her back in the cot then I run to Finnick's room, I peer in and see that he is still asleep, I run down stairs to see how Peeta's doing I see him sending his mother back down the street, "was everything okay?" I ask "No, her neighbours woke her up they were having a party, probably for my beautiful mockingjay" he says as he kisses me, I kiss him back "let's go back upto bed" I say, we walk up stairs and crawl into bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 here we go!

Peeta Pov

I wake up before Katniss, I look over at her, she looks so beautiful, I get up and jump in the shower I must have really been checking Katniss out because I realize I'm quiet happy I dismiss the thought and start to clean myself. When I'm all dried off and dressed I go to check on Willow and Finn, as I walk through our room I notice the clock it's only 6:47 but even so Willow was still awake , I pick her up and go check on Finn, he's still fast asleep, I walk down stairs and prepare Willow's bottle that's when Katniss comes down "Mama!" Willow cries happily "oh my god!" Katniss and I cry in unison "that was her first word!" I cry "Yay well done Willow" says Katniss as she kisses Willow "that's five dollars Peeta" she says "yeah yeah" I groan "I told you that she would say mom first" jokes Katniss "it's the election for district 12's mayor today" says Katniss "yeah" I smile "good luck you're defiantly getting my vote today" says Katniss lovingly "well then, I better get out there" I say as I hand Willow over to Katniss and run out the door, I head over to the new town hall I see some of the other candidates Markus, Kato, Arian and then there was the empty seat for me I go and take my seat and wait for the results. It's been an hour since I took my seat the square is crowded and te Capitol officials are about to call the new mayor "Welcome everybody my name is Effie Trinket an I will be your announcer for this afternoon, now let's get right into it we'll start off with a message from our recently elected president, President Plutarch Heavensbee and then I will call out the winner of the election and finally all the supports in that candidate's block will join him in the new town hall there will be nibbles and drinks and wonderful entertainment" announced Effie I look up at the screen above me and see Plutarch's face, the officials play the video and we get under way Effie is handed the envelope she opens it and reads the name inside "Peeta Mellark!" She calls then all I hear is the crowd cheering, I get up and walk to the microphone I start to say my speech that's when the dizziness hits, everything goes blurry and I pass out. I awaken in a completely white room, I'm on a hospital bed then Katniss's mother (Lilly) walks in, clipboard in hand, "Peeta Peeta Peeta what are we going to do with you?" She asks jokingly " let's get you out of here you were meant to be diss missed yesterday but Katniss insisted that you stayed a little longer" she says I just nod my head and get up slowly, Lilly helps me out the door "I'll be fine from here" I say "Okay" she says, she turns around and heads back inside. I walk down the path back to my home, I walk in and Katniss is there with Willow "your back!" Katniss cries excitedly "yes I am" I say in a rather sexy voice "how long was I asleep?" I ask "About 3 days" she replies "oh yea you have to head over to the town hall and sign the papers so we can move in there and so you can legally become Mayor Mallark" she says "okay I will head over there now" I say.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't really do summaries that well so one liners usually do it for me haha. But I love you guys in fact I love all my readers

Peeta Pov

I walk up the town hall stairs and as I reach the top I see a women standing there will a clipboard in her hand "ah Mayor Mallark your wife called me she said you were feeling much better follow me please" she said "ah okay" I say, she leads me into a room I notice a single podium in the center of the room "what's that?" I ask "That's the document you have to sign it will give you rule over District 12 and ownership of this house/hall oh and President Plutarch says congratulations on the election and you can change the name of the district to something much more exravigant if you wish, now Mr. Mallark all you have to do is sign it" she says in a cherpey voice "Okay" I say, I walk over and sign the document I turn around and the little lady is standing there with a robe "for you" she says "Thanks oh I never did quiet catch your name" I say "No problem sir and my name is Melisa pronounced Me-lis-ah" she replies "Well Melisa I must get going my family and I have some packing to do" I say sounding a wee bit too happily. I walk into my home "Katniss we're packing!" I shout out happily "yay you obviously signed the papers" she says "Yep, hey where's Finn I haven't seen him all day?" I asked feeling quiet concerned " he's staying with his friend Jack from down the road" Katniss tells me " oh okay" I reply. I head up stairs and find some old boxes, I start to pack our smaller belongings, I call my brother Wheat to help me move our bigger funiture then I call the moves "I'll be over in an hour" the mover says, Wheat shows up and we start to move the funiture outside, the mover shows up and we load the truck Wheat heads home and I head inside "we should probably go pick Finn up early and get set up in the new house" Katniss says as I enter the living room "yeah" I reply "let's go now" I say as Katniss and I walk out of the house Willow in Katniss's arms "goodbye house, 6 years was at too long" I whisper.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still around? Good to see you a lot of chapters posted in one day because I wrote this ages ago haha! See ya later

Peeta Pov

Katniss and I are all settled in and we're laying in bed, we picked up Finn to show him the new house then we dropped him back at Jack's house, Willow's at Katniss's mom's house "hey Katniss" I say "yeah?" She responds "No kids" I say in a sexy voice "No kids?" She asks looking rather confused I kiss her on the lips "oh" she lets out, she now knows what I meant by no kids, I take off her dressing gown and then my under wear, we start to make out once we're finished we go to sleep. In the morning I get up and get in shower and clean myself, I get out and go down stairs, I decide to make Katniss cheese buns, her favourite, but then a lady walks into the kitchen "oh Mr. Mallark sorry I'm late I had no idea you got up this early" she says "What are you talking about?" I ask " I am the chef, the only staff you need" she informs me " oh umm we don't need a chef" I say awkwardly "Oh um okay well what do I do then?" She asks " I opened a community kitchen you could make meals in there" I tell her "Okay" she says, she walks out and heads over to the community kitchen, I head upstairs with freshly cooked omlets and coffee Katniss is awake now "good morning sweetheart" I say lovingly "morning" she says back, I hand her an omlet on a plate and put her coffee down beside her on her bed side table. I head out of the big flash marble doors at the front of the hall and head over to Lilly's house to pick up Willow and then to Jack's to pick up Finn "thanks for taking Finn for the night Mrs. Apollo we can have Jack over at our house next weekend if you would like" I say "that would be lovely" she says. Finn and I walk home with Willow when we arrive there are two men in black uniforms are waiting at our door Katniss is with them "I will take Willow and Finn inside" she says taking Willow from my hands "Mr. Mallark" says one guard "you have been requested by President Plutarch along with all the other mayors, something terrible has happened."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 5! Back to Katniss =D

Katniss Pov

It's been 3 days since Peeta left for the Capitol I miss him so much we video chat every night but that's not enough, I miss his strong arms around me, I miss the loving kisses I got every morning and most of all I miss the delicous cheese buns he cooked for me yummy! It's Tuesday so I take Finnick to school and I take Willow to the new Hob that has been set up now that Peeta is mayor we have plenty of money and I enjoy shopping and Willow loves getting toys but the best part of shopping is the fact that Peeta loves it when I shop he says 'it puts money into the community'. Willow and I head over to the clothes first I spot a beautiful dress in Willow's size "aww you would look really pretty in this dress my baby girl" I say to her, she just laughs, next I pick out a fabulous suit for Peeta and one for Finnick too and finally I fin a dress for myself so I head over to where the stall owner is sitting and I pay for the clothes. I have been looking around for a while now I got the kids a few toys, Willow loves playing with her new teddy bear, I look around and notice a clock, it's lunch time, I take Willow over to Greasy Sae's soup stall, I feed Willow some lovely beef and mushroom stew then I eat my own stew I love Sae's cooking. I take Willow and we go pick up Finn, "mommy can we go to the lake?" Ask Finn "Sure sweatie" I respond. We head home to get Willow's carry vest and we start the 1 hour walk to the lake, Peeta and I built a little house out there for when we take the kids. We arrive at the lake, I take Finn into the lake house to help him get changed into his swimming togs next I change Willow and as Finn plays in the sand I get changed, I take Willow outside and we start to bob in the water Finn comes and joins us, we all start swimming except for Willow who is safely strapped onto my back that's when 'they' arrived.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this too short?

Katniss Pov

It was the same guys who came and took Peeta "Mrs Mallark, we have orders to take you and your children, any friends and family" said one of the men in the uniforms "well that's most of 12 we're a very small district remember?" I said " very we'll tell everyone to board the train we depart in an hour an a half tell them to bring any valuable and personal items" he replied "Very well come on kids let's go tell the townspeople" I said. We set off for the district, once we reached the district I went straight to the hall and sounded the gathering alarm once everyone was in the town square I stood up and addressed everybody once I ha told them what was to happen they moved quickly and swiftly without any questions and within 34 minutes everybody was packed up and aboard the train.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok this is a really short chapter but a build up more coming soon

Peeta Pov

I sat around a table with all the other mayors I saw Johanna and Annie in their assigned seats they must have been elected as well, President Plutarch walks in "Welcome all I have called you here as some of the last Snow Soldiers, the Pro snow rebels, have just freed 32% of the captured rebels using an inside source but as you all know we have our own spy and they have informed us that districts 6,9,1,12 will be attacked this week 2,3,4,5,7,8,10 and 11 will be attacked over the following 2 weeks, so we have sent all the citizens into the town bunkers and brought all of the mayors' friends and families and have put them in your penthouse bunkers" Plutarch informed us just as he finished speaking the room rocked and an explosion wipe us all of our feet...


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Enjoy =D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it is such a short chapter just building up for something HUGE

Peeta Pov

I awaken and look around, oh the horror, the room is destroyed, white roses everywhere and dead bodies... "Oh god" I utter, I hobble around the room checking for other survivors, only Johanna, Plutarch, Captain Hype and I survived, Markus Hype is the first to wake up, "What happened?! Is it _them_ are _they_ attacking?" He asks "No it can't be we destroyed The Scarlett Alliance after the war it couldn't be them" I gasp as the white roses erupt in fake flames and change colour, they're now Scarlett flowers, the only remaining screen in the room is the massive plasma tv suddenly the screen flickers and there no the screen is Markus's older comrade Scarlett Moon" no it can't be she's dead!" He yells

**Author's Note:**

> Check out The prequel Snowfall it follows an Own Character called Markus Hype, who is introduced in this story and it may make sense if the prequel is read


End file.
